A caliper body in a vehicle disc brake may be formed by fabricating a molded piece through, for example, casting. The molded piece may have a union boss portion and a bleeder boss portion at an acting portion, and working may be performed to thereby fabricate it into a caliper body to have a cylinder bore which installs a piston, a union hole through which pressurized working fluid is introduced into a hydraulic chamber provided in a bottom portion of the cylinder bore and a bleeder hole through which air mixed in the working fluid is discharged are formed (for example, refer to JP-UM-S60-054850-A and JP-2013-011323-A).
In the caliper bodies of JP-UM-S60-054850-A and JP-2013-011323-A, when the diameter of the cylinder bore has been changed, the position of the bleeder boss portion also has to be changed. Therefore, caliper body molded pieces which are formed to be worked into those caliper bodies cannot be used to fabricate caliper bodies having different cylinder bores in diameter.
Because of this, a caliper body having a cylinder bore of a different diameter has to be fabricated by using a caliper body molded piece where a bleeder boss portion is provided appropriately according to the diameter of the cylinder bore to be opened, and because of this, the above-exemplified molded pieces lack the versatility.